Evil Omi
Dark Omi or Evil omi is the villain from Xiaolin show down where Chase Young turn omi to the dark side Xiaolin Showdown Judging Omi Master Fung tells the Warriors that one of them will soon advance to Wudai Warrior level, and after some petty arguing about who is most qualified, each one tries to find out who it is. They are all convinced it will be them, despite Dojo saying he does not know who it is because he cannot keep quiet. A Shen Gong Wu is revealed, the Ying Yo-Yo, which lets the user travel to the Ying-Yang world. dojo and the other xiaolin morks went to the forest until they was stop by Jack Spicer and the other villains they began to fight until Chase Young switches the Ying Yo -Yo Shen Gong Wu with a fake one after losing the shen gong Wu they comfortable dojo at the temple until seconds later they were attacked they went to the vault find nothing missing until they discovered Master Fung has been taken and transported to the Ying-Yang world, but they cannot rescue him without the Ying Yo-Yo. Omi goes to get it from Jack, using the Changing Chopsticks to avoid detectionjoin the , and he learns Jack is planning a raid of the Temple with his army of evil. Cyclops' steps make tiny Omi fall into the toilet, which Cyclops goes to drink out of. Jack comes up, slaps Cyclops with some paper, and flushes it. Omi uses the Gills of Hamachi to survive while he is being rushed out into a river. He runs back to the Temple, but only Dojo has escaped, while the other three are tied to a board, about to be tickled by Jack's ticklebot because they will not tell him the combination to the vault. Omi knows that only Chase Young can help him and goes to Chase for help, who says he will help him fight Jack. Omi says, "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but why?" Chase replies, "Because Spicer is an insect, and I enjoy squashing insects." He also offers Omi a place by his side and join the heylin side but omi was not sure about that but chase says Never Say Never Omi become frustrating and refuses. Going to the Ying-Yang World at the temple Jack attacks with his cheerleader Amy together he and Chase defeated the cheerleaders chase young grab and shakes jacks which the real Ying-Yo Yo falls out of his coat pocket (which in the beginning of the episode where he switches the ying yo yo shen gong Wu with a fake one) he switches with it back with the real one telling Omi he needs save master fung omi respond as a warrior that he must do his honor he went to the Ying-Yang world to save master fung while the other xiaolin warriors stay with Chase Young (none of the other monks don't know that Chase was behind all this which chase smirk in the evil way waiting for Omi to turn to the dark side) Omi walks past shelves of countless bottles and then sees Master Fung, who is in a meditative state and does not respond to Omi's questions. Omi picks him up with one hand and returns to Earth. Turning to the Dark Side However, as omi is leaving the Ying-Yang world to return on earth but unfortunately a bottle on a shelf rolls to the ground, with a picture of Omi's face appearing on it, revealing that it is Omi's good chi. As Omi approaches the exit unfortunately, the nine dots on his forehead rotate to form a diamond angle as an evil laugh chase young laugh in the back ground which means that his evil side is now in Chase's control. When he steps out of the portal, his friends congratulate him for succeeding. Kimiko hugs him and says it's good to have him back, his personality change when he pushes kimiko away saying "But I am not back. I am not coming back," raimundo was started become confused asking omi what's up with his attitude )]] and then tells them that when he tried to led them, they didn't follow and when he tried to talk, they didn't listen to him either before stating that only one person (Chase Young) stood by Omi and believed in him when the others didn't. As this goes on, the others stare at Omi in disbelief. After Chase announces that Omi is by his side, a huge wind blows up with Dojo announcing that it's the end of the world and that a thousand years of darkness has begun. With lightning striking in the background, Omi's robes then magically change into their opposite colors. His red outfit with a black belt has turned into a black robe with a red lining and sash. It then shows Omi standing there, engulfed by his newfound power. The world then breaks into two, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in its wake. Chase then tells Omi that now that he's chosen the Heylin way, Chase will rule the world with Omi by his side. In the background, Jack is not too thrilled, stating that he should be in Omi's position, causing Wuya to remark, "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride". As they watch Omi's evil come to fruition, Kimiko is in shock that Omi has fallen to the dark side. Clay then remarks that at least things can't get any worse but Dojo accidentally pushes Master Fung off some steps, presumably leaving the man injured Saveing Omi With Omi having gone to the dark side and Master Fung in an unshakable meditative state, Dojo and the three other monks are left racking their brains as to how this happened and why omi join the dark side and how they could change it back. In the meantime, at chase Young's lair Omi begins training asking Wuya will she battle him but she responded if she had her human form back that she would Omi revels in his new partnership, gladly agreeing to help Chase to fulfill his urge to fight incessantly and fight anyone. Chase encourages him, he help omi training but only one condition he ask omi do he promised to swear his loyalty to him Which omi promise by every word he made to chase he acts on mesavoring the prospects of the evil they can wreak. Wuya is less enthusiastic with the new ally, and she is no more cheerful when the other Heylin flock to Chase's side. Back at the Temple, the monks are not cheered up when Kimiko finds a video recording taken by Dojo-bot from earlier that day. They learn that it was Chase who sent Master Fung into the Ying-Yang world, meaning he had the real Ying Yo-Yo all along attacking the temple Things are bad, and they get worse when Chase Young and Omi attack the Temple. The warriors get ready to fight Chase, but he points to Omi, whose forehead dots are still glowing in the diamond position. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay try to convince Omi that it was Chase's fault all this was happening, that he manipulated and lied to him just to get him on the dark side but he ignores them he tells them to stop talking and fight him as he responds bring it off but raimundo corrected him saying bring it on however omi did not care if was on or off that he just want to fight Chase orders Omi to attack the other three, who are knocked back in the impact. They try to use Shen Gong Wu against him, but Omi dodges so that they are hit by their own magic and beats them up. Chase then heads towards the vault to take some of the Wu from the remaining warriors. Back at his citadel, he uses the Serpent's Tail/Reversing Mirror combination to restore Wuya to her human form, she was happy to become human again and ask for her rock creatures to rise but shocked and discovered that she does not have her powers chase young explains to her that he disabled her powers so just to make sure she wouldn't double cross him Saveing omi life Dojo finds a missing piece of the Wu scroll, showing that the Ying Yo-Yo is meant to be used with another Wu, the Yang Yo-Yo. Using only one to leave the Ying-Yang world will leave your good chi trapped there. Omi had not realized this, but Master Fung had, so he put himself in a meditative state to keep his evil side under control. The Warriors and Dojo attack Chase’s fortress for the Ying Yo-Yo to retrieve Omi’s chi and the Yang Yo-Yo, which Dojo remembers is somewhere in that realm. The monks are soon found, with Omi as aggressive as ever. Even Jack Spicer joins the fight, using the Reversing Mirror to reflect attacks. Still, they find the Ying Yo-Yo and flee into the Ying-Yang world, with Jack accidentally passing into the portal also. After finding Omi's and Master Fung's chi, they find the Yang Yo-Yo and return to their world (closely followed by an unnoticed, near-invisible shape). When they return to Earth, they find Omi, his dots still glowing, ready and anxious to fight. Kimiko tells Raimundo and Clay to keep Omi busy while she goes into Omi with the Manchurian Musca. Jack follows her by using the Changing Chopsticks. Raimundo and Clay use their elemental abilities to battle, but Omi's new Heylin powers far outclass theirs, and Omi pummels both of them. Raimundo, taking the harsh beating, begins to cry, to show Omi that he is hurting him, which is shown as a care/confused on the look of his face but Clay, behind Omi's back, breaks up the fight so Omi would stop hurting Raimundo. Still, the two of them are far outclassed by Omi, who has refined his water and ice attacks with brutal strength. Just then, Kimiko and Jack—who, surprisingly, is helping her navigate Omi’s brain—replace Omi’s chi, leaving Omi's head as he becomes himself again. (Dojo explains that, because Jack carried the Reversing Mirror into the Ying-Yang world, Jack left his evil side behind and as a result, has emerged as a good person.) Turning into a cat Unfortunately, Chase Young appears above the young monks, interrupting the happy reunion. Enraged over what has happened, Raimundo wastes no time charging through the air at him, attempting to best the other man. However, Chase, who is much stronger, grabs Raimundo's hands which leaves him helplessly kicking in the air, frightened. Mere seconds later Chase morphs into his lizard self and attempts to bite Raimundo's head off, but Clay appears at the last second and manages to get Raimundo to safety Faced with Chase and his minions, Dojo and the monks are prepared to defend Omi whatever the cost. Dojo soon joins in, magically transforming himself to his true height and in the process, unleashes a flamethrower at Chase who quickly intercepts it and then using a Heylin Memory Recall spell. In the process, Omi remembers while he was evil, he swore his own eternal loyalty to Chase As the flashback ends, Omi sadly reminds his friends to stand down, having realized that Chase was right all along and that Omi himself must stay with Chase because as a Xiaolin Monk, Omi apologize to his friends and bound by his word which unfortunately he stays Chase used his black magic brings Omi back to (seemingly) Heylin side. He does that again and it's shown that Omi has now been changed into a cat who meows at his friends who gasp in shocked. Chase tells them that as they can see, Omi belongs to him now and forever. As Omi and the other warriors advance on them, Dojo, knowing they're hopelessly outnumbered, flees the castle with Jack, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo on his back Chase was chuckles then echoes as due to his overwhelming powers, the world instantly succumbs to the darkness with a strong surge of white light erupting into the sky which in turn brings about the end of the world. As Dojo retreats, the others are focused on ahead except for Raimundo who is crying over what's happened It then cuts to the lair where Omi Cat approaches the end of the ledge and watches as his friends flee off into the night as the One Thousand Years of Darkness begins. Finding Omi With Omi still on Chase Young's side, the others try to figure out how to rescue him without giving up. Chase has the dots that were on Omi's forehead onto his.as he watches the world turns to darkness chase tell omi one day he appreciate evil he pets omi on the head which he purrs he backs up telling chase that he will not respond to his actions he required that he did not have his ear scratches enough and ask chase to pets him more meanwhile Master Fung is in a full body cast having been injured after Dojo accidentally pushed him down a hill. Due to the change in Jack Spicer, his act of kindness is more annoying than he ever was being evil. He does all the things Dojo Kanojo Cho would do for Master Fung, including bringing his morning tea. A small struggle for the kettle ensures between the two, resulting in the tea spilling over Master Fung, causing him pain. Kimiko Tohomiko provides Fung with her laptop and a chopstick so that he can communicate with them. He instructs the monks to challenge Chase for Omi's freedom but warns them that if they lose, then they too will lose their freedom. Jack, on the other hand, is completely optimistic that they can win; his expression is so creepy that everyone takes a step away from him. At the same time, Dojo senses a strange presence at the Xiaolin Temple. The translucent character that emerged out of the Ying-Yang world was the Chi Creature. It floors the monks, until Jack traps the monster into the Sphere of Yun Raimundo decides to take action to save Omi. While the monks leave the temple, Master Fung is left to guard the Chi Creature with the Silk Spitter, the Reversing Mirror and the Glove of Jisaku. However, Chase, Wuya, and Omi arrives at the temple, and Chase releases the Creature with the Serpent's Tail. The Chi Creature then sucks Master Fung's chi and following that, advances on Chase and Wuya, hoping to get both their chi which both of them become very scared which the creature does not realize they on the same side It turns invisible but Chase finds it and tells it to go after Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay instead. After Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay get their chi sucked out, leaving them mindlessly babbling, Jack and Dojo have to restore them. Jack Spicer uses the Ying Yo-Yo (since the Yang Yo-Yo is missing), and lures the Creature back into the Ying-Yang World. Jack uses the Ring of the Nine Dragons to divide himself into two; one will distract the Chi Creature, and the other will retrieve Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Master Fung's chi While leaving the Ying-Yang world, good jack sacrifice himself as he leaves his good side behind, resulting in his evil side coming back. Dojo takes the chi and the Ying Yo-Yo and traps Jack Spicer into the Sphere of Yun. After recovering the monks, who were put to remedial work, they challenge Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown with the battle being a soccer game and when Chase asks them what they'll be waging against Omi's freedom, Raimundo tells them that they'll be offering up their eternal loyalty to Chase should they lose Omi is in disbelief, stating that he cannot allow his friends to do that for him. Chase agrees on the condition that they use no Shen Gong Wu allowed, stating that the monks can only rely on their martial arts skills. Raimundo then tells Chase that the game is Xiaolin soccer and the two teams are the monks verus Chase and his jungle cats with Omi playing for the monks instead Upon hearing that, Omi happily and joyfully rejoins his friends while three of Chase's cats revert to their humans forms for the game while Chase himself changes into his lizard form. Seconds later, the game begins with Dojo acting as a soccer ball. In the beginning, things look bleak for the monk as in an overwhelming show of force and power, Chase and his group score three goals with Wuya and the remaining jungle cats cheering them on At half-time, the monks regroup with Omi telling his friends that they need to use much more better moves to win. Spurred on by his words, the group score their three goals, staging a comeback while also proving that they're far from finished. After the third goal has been scored, Lizard Chase remarks to Omi that it appears he has taught him well but Omi Cat counters with, "No! It appears you have taught me too well!" As Chase heads off to score the last goal, the monks regroup, performing the Dragon X Kumei Formation which thanks to Omi now playing for them finally works. With the team racing across the field, they dodge all of Chase's team's efforts to stop them and after stopping Chase, finally send both him and Dojo into the opposite net with the final score reading Xiaolin Monks: 4 and Heylin: 3 which means that the monks have won As a result of that, the world is returned with normal with Omi reclaiming his dots and also his good side. With the match over, the monks celebrate their victory. Chase tells Omi "The evil inside you is stronger than you think." When Chase reveals that when Omi saw the secret to destroying evil, Chase used the Reversing Mirror to make Omi see the secret to destroying good, not evil, Omi tells Chase "The good inside you is stronger than you think." (which leads to chase becoming more angry not happy to hear that) Back at the temple, Master Fung tells the monks who will go on to the next level: the four of them much to everyone's surprise. Since only one would go on, but not until they all worked as one. personality while the good omi who's always protecting the world and the Shen Gong Wu also his friends this version of himself is cruel heartless and better and does not take any responsibility for his actions when Chase young switch the Yang yo yo in the beginning of the episode and trying to turn him into the dark side but only was rejected the first time which he Fool omi Into going into the Yang yo yo world to get master fung who he has trapped him there which becomes sucess similar to Dark Danny's personality when Vlad evil ghost half destroy the good In ghost Danny Which sadly leads him to destroy his humanity. which He successfully bring master fung back to earth but however not realizing he left his good side( his chi) and his humanity back in the yang yo yo world which he turn to the dark side which the world had turn 100 years of darkness abandon his friends to join chase young chase young told him that he will keep his promise to stay by his side which sadly he accepted he attacked his friends which they are trying to warn him that this was chase Young's fault that he was the one that manipulates him and lied to him he is similar to Koko from zatch bell when Zofis who was responsible for manipulating Koko's heart and force her to betray sherry and turning her into a mindless puppet. they notice that omi has completely lost control of himself which Raimundo have corrected him when he said bring it off means bring it on. which during the battle at Chase young Palace which Raimundo and clay kept him busy While kimiko put his chi back in his head while battling Raimundo he show a confused / kindness to the look on his face when he noticed that he was about to cry that he was hurting him badly which results almost killing his friends but thanks to Kimiko he returned to his normal personality which chase young uses flash backs when omi was evil which he told chase young that he will keep his promise to stay by his side which unfortunately he is bound by His Word and Sill remains On the heylin side as he turn into a cat similar to a cartoon version of Simba from The Lion King . While in his cat form he becomes more kind but more naive when he was human and likes to play with yawn he asked chase young does he still have any good inside of him accordantly he surrender his good side a long time ago ( just like dark Danny mention his human side to his past friends Sam and tucker when they jump in the future timeline to escape from clockwork) which is seems that omi and chase have a love/hate father and son relationship which when his friends battle for his freedom for one last time in the game of soccer which chase was not approve that he taught him so much a little too much which at the end omi got his freedom back and notice that Chase does Has some good in him but it seems he doesn't want to show it. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Martial Artists Category:Kid Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Elementals Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Rewrite Category:Feline Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Trash-Talking Villains category:Jerks Category:One-Shot Villains